robloxs_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
ClausAconite
"-" - N/A Description ClausAconite is a brown-haired individual wearing purple robes over medieval style garments giving him the appearance of a king, crowned with a wreath of purple flowers. He uses the default Roblox face and package. It could be that his outfit symbolizes that he really is an “undead king.” Purple is the color of wealth and royalty, and flowers resemble beauty, but are also used in memory to the dead. Alternatively, the flowers could be a reference to his death by Diana and her cursed flower. Background ClausAconite is a king, said to be killed by a magical flower known as Aconitum, which is very poisonous. Diana, the Roman Goddess of Magic, experienced with herbs and poison, was the creator of the deadly flower. Claus was supposedly killed by Diana with the cursed bloom so that Diana could take back the kingdom of Aconita, as she was its previous ruler. Claus, furious that he was killed, manifested his anger by accumulating a great number of knights, paladins, and guardians under his command. After Claus died, Diana ruled the kingdom again until, miraculously, Claus managed to return again, removing Diana from his rightful throne. If there were to be an estimate on Claus' timeline based on the games provided on his profile the order would be as such: Part 1 would begin in the game “Death By Beauty” where Claus is slain by the Goddess Diana. Part 2 would fit the game “The Afterlife”, where Claus goes after he is slain. Part 3 would be the game “Maze”, there is not much information on this game as it has not been experienced by any current agents. This is a best estimate on its position in the timeline. The game consists of a story line in which Claus has to go through a maze in order to escape the afterlife. The final part, Part 4, goes to the game “Throne room of Aconite Claus” in which Claus returns to his kingdom with the army he has accumulated and takes back his throne from the Goddess Diana. Interactions Nyx105 (April 2019) Video Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8NARZbkNoo&t=1s Other encounters can be testified by players who have interrogated/encountered Claus either in his game or at the Containment facility. Most of these encounters happen to end up with someone joining Claus’s “Kingdom”. Interrogations UNAVAILABLE Psychological Analysis Claus Aconite is a self-centered king. Because he cannot die, he feels he can do anything without consequence. External Links Throne Room of Aconite Claus - https://www.roblox.com/games/1983023019/Throne-Room-of-Aconite-Claus Death by Beauty - https://www.roblox.com/games/1832899609/Death-By-Beauty The Afterlife - https://www.roblox.com/games/2124874395/The-Afterlife MAZE - https://www.roblox.com/games/2486333994/MAZE Profile - https://www.roblox.com/users/618292202/profile Group - N/A Additional Notes *Due to being friends with the myth, Chuck_Lloyd, Claus is suspected to have information on the Shadelight investigation. *Claus, in all likelihood, would have far more visits if not for the retired state of his myth which has resulted in the privatization of a portion of his games. Credits Story and data collected by Agent Nyx and Calcent Document written by Agent Nyx and Calcent Original doc: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rqpQWdn_CBENFYzeGQztUbLUyXYWCHjCgNToxCQ29L0/edit?usp=sharing Wiki page created by Agent Crab Category:Myth Files